The Legend of the Prince and His Onna
by vegetafanic1
Summary: The title says most of it! The legend no one believes might just be true. The Prince and the village woman are not to fall in love will they anyway? VB, KCC, K18! Better inside. Believe in the legend.
1. The legend

**_The Legend of the Prince and His Onna_**

Eight small children, four boys four girls, ran up to a big house, The house was white and had a beautiful yard. One of the boys looked at a younger boy who had black spiky hair that spiked straight up like a candle flame he had onyx eyes. One of the small girls looked up at the oldest boy. He had hair that spiked out in every direction. She had blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"So are we going in or not?" the oldest boy asked. His name was Godah; he was nine years old and the oldest of the children.

He younger boy looked at him. "My grandpa will be here any minute" he stated. His name was Vegeta; he was seven. (It's not the Vegeta we know he's later on.)

"Are you sure?" questioned his little sister. She was the youngest she was four years old. Her name was Alison. (The blonde with ice blue eyes.)

"Yep Grandpa never let's us down" Vegeta stated.

"Yeah yeah sure" said a green kid with pointy ears. His name was Dende he was eight.

"I believe you Vegeta," said a girl with short black hair and shiny black eyes. Her name was Elenia; she was seven she's Godah's cousin.

"What if he doesn't come?" asked a small girl with dark blue hair. Her name was Cassia and she was five.

"He will," said a boy with black hair he had three eyes. His name was Troy he is eight and Cassia's big brother.

"Who cares let's go in already," said a girl with long black hair. Her name is Victoria she is Godah's little sister. She is six.

Vegeta pushed a button and the gate opened. The eight children through the yard and up to the house. They stopped at the door where Vegeta rang the doorbell.

"Your great great grandpa is crazy," said Godah.

"So is yours," said Vegeta.

The door opened revealing an old man somewhere in his nineties.

"Hey Grandpa" said Vegeta.

"Come in children," said the old man.

They walked into the house and into the huge living room. Four of the children went on the couch and three took the floor. The old man took a chair next to the couch. Alison sat down on his lap.

"Can you tell a story Graps?" Alison asked.

"Of course I can. Which one?" Grandpa asked. (We'll call him Grandpa.)

"That one you told us last time" suggested Godah.

"Last time? Hmm, oh that one. Well last time I told that we made someone cry" Grandpa stated looking at Alison.

"She won't cry this time, she was a cry baby last year" Godah stated.

Alison glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Or you could tell us the one with the ice princess and the king" suggested Cassia.

"Buruma and the King?" Grandpa asked.

"No not that one" said Troy glaring at Cassia.

"We want you to tell the legend," said Dende.

"Which one?" asked Grandpa.

"The Prince and His Onna" Vegeta stated.

"Oh that one, yes. So that's the one you want to hear?" Grandpa asked.

The eight children nodded.

"That's the one you told us last time, is it not?" asked Alison.

"Yes it is the one I told last time" Grandpa stated.

"Then tell us please" begged Victoria.

"Ok, but one question do you remember it?" Grandpa asked.

"Kind of" answered Godah.

"Not really" said Cassia.

"Ok, I'll tell it," said Grandpa.

The nine children smiled.

"Not that long ago there was a Prince and a…"

"Grandpa? Why do you always start it the same?" asked Alison.

"Alison shut up" Godah ordered.

"I thought you didn't believe in the legend," said Troy.

"I don't, I just want to hear the story" said Godah crossing his arms.

"Start over Grandpa. Alison don't interrupt," said Vegeta.

"Sorry" said Alison looking at her hands.

"Children please settle down or I won't tell the story" said Grandpa.

"Please start over" begged Elenia.

"Alright," said Grandpa, "now everyone get comfy," He looked at Alison. She nodded. "Not that long ago there was a prince and a village girl. They had many friends and…"

* * *

Sorry it's so short! The other chapters will be a lot longer. The children and the grandpa won't appear again till the very last chapter so the chapters after this are all the Z characters. So please review and tell me what you think. I know it's a sucky chapter, but it's not really part of the story, you'll find out why I put them in this at the end. I think some of you know who the children are. You maybe right. 

_**Please review! If you review I'll update sooner!**_

**Vegetafanic1 **


	2. Your worst nightmare

**_The Legend of the Prince and His Onna_**

**Caryl Mc: **It's always great to get a review form you. I'm always excited to read them. Godah and Victoria are related to Goku and Chi-Chi. You were also right about Troy, Cassia, Elenia, and Vegeta. Alison is related to Krillin and 18, but she is Vegeta's sister, hint hint. Dende is related to Piccolo to. You are a great guesser. I hope to get another review form you, they are always enjoyable. Thanks!

Thirteen children sat around a chair where Mr. Briefs was telling his favorite story of the Ice Princess Buruma and the first King Vegeta. He would always tell the children this story and they always enjoyed it. Some however were getting older and found it hard to believe.

Dr. Briefs was a kind man in his early thirties. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes; he was wearing his glasses. He looked at the children all the girls were smiling they loved this story.

"Little did King Vegeta know that the key was Buruma, but when he found out it was too late. Princess Buruma had become very ill and slowly died. King Vegeta never got to show his feelings so he became very ruthless. His only son Vegeta the second never believed that his father had fallen for an ice princess. He believed ice people were very evil and that they could cast spells like witches" Mr. Briefs told the children.

A young girl raised her hand. She had long shiny black hair and inky black eyes with a fuzzy brown tail around her waist. A crown was placed on her head. Her face looked so innocent and happy. She was smiling. Her name was Chi-Chi. She was princess of Vegeta-sei. She was of five years.

"Yes Princess Chi-Chi" said Mr. Briefs.

"Why didn't he believe?" she asked in innocence.

"Who would? It's just a story," said a boy with black hair that spiked straight up like a candle flame with very pointy edges, a widows peek, and coal black eyes. He too had a fuzzy brown tail. His face showed that he was full of pride. His arms were firmly crossed over his chest. His name was Vegeta. He was the prince of Vegeta-sei and Chi-Chi's big brother. He was of nine years.

"I believe" stated an older girl than Chi-Chi. She had long silky blue hair and ocean deep blue eyes that looked like they could freeze a person in their tracks just by looking at them. Her face was full of courage. She was very curious. Her name was Bulma she was Mr. Briefs' daughter. She too was of nine years.

"I do too, It seems real cool" said a younger boy than Vegeta. He had black hair that spiked in every direction and midnight black eyes. His brown tail was swaying back and forth. He was full of spunk His face showed that he loved adventure. His name was Kakarot. He was of six years.

"You're such a dork little brother" said an older boy with long bushy hair that went to his ankles and bottomless pits of darkness for eyes he also had a widows peek and a rough brown tail. His name was Raditz he was Kakarot's older brother. He was of twelve years. He loved to boss the younger children around.

"Shut up so he can finish the story" ordered a young girl. She had blonde hair in pigtails and ice blue eyes that looked like they could cut through a body with one glare. Her name was Eighteen. You could tell she had a short temper just by the way she sat. She was the age of seven.

"Yeah finish Mr. Briefs" agreed a boy her age. He was short and had a very shiny bald head. His onyx eyes showed he was a chicken when it came to messing with danger. His name was Krillin. He is seven as well.

"Alright. Settle down," said Mr. Briefs, "Buruma had a very special power no one knew about. Legend has it that she was the key for Vegeta to reach Legendary."

"See no woman could be the key for a man to become Legendary" said a boy that looked exactly like Kakarot, but with darker skin and darker eyes. His name was Turles. He was Kakarot and Raditz's brother. He was of ten years.

"Shut it and let him finish" ordered a girl his age. She had curly blonde hair and green eyes that people feared even though she was only a young girl. She had two personalities this one and one were she had dark blue curly hair and innocent blue eyes which people adored. Her name was Launch. She too was ten.

Mr. Briefs cleared his throat. "Every thousand or so years legend says that they are both reborn, it doesn't matter whose body. They both could be rich or poor. Legend also says each time Buruma is reborn her power increases. She could rule all or she could be very dangerous" stated Mr. Briefs.

"What did Buruma look like?" asked a boy with long black hair. His eyes were shining deep pits of doom. His name was Yamcha. He was of ten years as Launch. He was very stubborn as Vegeta, but could become very jealous very easy.

"Her hair was sliver and looked like silk. It was so soft. Her eyes probably could kill a man. They were as blue as ice, but colder. If the sun hit her eyes just right you could feel chills running up your spin. Well exactly that is how it is for all the people from Planet Ice. Buruma's eyes were the coldest people would say." Mr. Briefs stated.

"So she was the princess of Planet Ice?" questioned a boy with green skin and big pointy ears. His name was Piccolo. He was twelve years. He was very mysterious.

Mr. Briefs nodded. "She was, but her people wanted to take the crown from her because she fell in love with the Saiyan King, their worst enemy. Over her years Buruma tried every ounce of her power not to fall in love, but she failed. She had excepted death." He said scratching his chin.

"So she died because of love?" asked a boy with black hair to his shoulders and the same ice blue eyes as Eighteen. He was Eighteen's twin brother Seventeen.

"She knew of a sickness that would kill her slowly and painfully. If she couldn't have the man she loved then she would die then to see him with another." Mr. Briefs explained to the children.

"So King Vegeta was with another?" questioned a bald boy. He was taller than Krillin, but shorter than Piccolo. He had three eyes. He name was Tien. He was a tough guy.

"He was already mated to another; who he hated, when Buruma had fell in love with him. Buruma had begged him to leave his throne and come with her. He had said no. She didn't take it she was furious. She attacked Vegeta-sei and killed many Saiyans. She ran after the damage she caused. When she heard he had an heir she decided it was her time to pass." Mr. Briefs finished.

"Wait what happened to King Vegeta?" Kakarot asked.

"When he found out that Buruma was dead he lost it, he too died, but it was months after Buruma had" answered Mr. Briefs.

Bulma stood up. "I love that story Papa" she stated.

Mr. Briefs smiled. "Who wants some cookies?" he asked.

"We do!" shouted the children.

"Dear could you bring in a tray of cookies?" Mr. Briefs asked.

"Sure right away" his wife's answer came form the kitchen.

Mrs. Briefs walked in carrying a tray of cookie. She had her long blonde hair in a bun. She had her eyes shut, but when they were open they could make a person stop in their tracks once they met with the sun. Her eyes could go from ocean blue to ice blue in seconds.

"Thanks Mom" said Bulma smiling grabbing a cookie.

They all sat and munched on their cookies.

Mr. Briefs smiled. It was a lovely day. The children always had fun together, they've known each other since they were little.

"That story was a load of bull" Raditz stated.

They all finished they cookies and were walking to the palace garden.

"No it wasn't, it really happened" Bulma stated.

"How would you know?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma stopped. "I just do" she answered.

Chi-Chi smiled. "I agree with Bulma" she stated.

Bulma started walking again. "How do you know it's not true?" she asked looking at the two Saiyan boys.

"Something in my gut tells me" Raditz stated.

Eighteen bopped him in the head. "You don't know nothin. For some reason you just don't want to believe some girl was the key," she said glaring at him.

Raditz looked away. "Don't do that" he ordered.

"I wonder what Ice people were like" Bulma said mostly to herself.

"They were happy people and powerful, but most of them were killed off" Eighteen stated.

"How do you know that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"My mom told Seventeen and I" Eighteen answered.

"Can we shut up about the whole legend thing?" Vegeta asked.

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Good because I don't want to hear anymore" Turles stated.

"That used to be your favorite story" Kakarot stated.

"Shut up" Turles ordered shoving Kakarot.

They went to the garden.

**Elsewhere**

A Saiyan man with short black hair walked to the throne room. His eyes were as dark as night. They could kill a person just by staring. He wore a black cape. He was holding a can that had a red orb on top. The guards looked at him with a questionable look. The red orb started to glow and the guards let him pass.

"Ah Taurus what brings you here?" asked a man with reddish-brownish hair that spiked up like a candle flame and coal black eyes. He was King of Vegeta-sei.

"Your highness," Taurus said bowing, "I came here to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" asked King Vegeta.

"You know the legend? The Ice Princess and The King?" questioned Taurus.

"Yes I know of it. Why do you ask?" asked the king.

"Well you know the ice people are we dangerous," said Taurus.

"They were kind people, but why are you bringing this up?" the king asked.

Taurus' red orb started to glow. The king eyes turned red.

"Now my King. I must warn you, but I think the Ice Queen is on Vegeta-sei" said Taurus.

"Queen of Ice on Vegeta-sei" repeated the king.

"Yes and we must do something about it. I fair that she has a daughter. And I also fair that she might be Buruma reborn. And that will fuck up everything" said Taurus.

Vegeta's went back to normal. "That's a good thing" he stated.

The red orb glowed again turning the King's eyes red once more.

"No this is a terrible thing, my lord. Her daughter could destroy us all if I am correct. Now we must band this child to stay away from the palace." Said Taurus.

"Band child from palace" repeated King Vegeta.

"Yes band her. She could hurt the future king of Vegeta-sei and we don't want that. I must warn you though this child is well known. Do you want to know her name?" asked Taurus.

"Know her name," said King Vegeta.

"I thought you would," said Taurus smirking. "The child's name is…" he whispered into King Vegeta's ear.

"Now sire, I don't think she is the only child of ice so it would be best to band all human children from the palace until they are old enough." Finished Taurus.

His orb stopped glowing and he left the room, smirking on his way out.

The king shook his head, his eyes becoming normal. "I must band all human children" he whispered. He did not like that thought. He enjoyed the little human kids. They were so kind to his children. Why must he band them? What ever the reason was, was not important.

**An hour later**

Bulma started running home, crying. She was band from the palace, from Vegeta, from Chi-Chi. What did she ever do wrong? It was not just her, it was all the human children. What did they do? She thought the king liked her. She couldn't stop crying.

**Somewhere else (Bulma's house)**

Mrs. Briefs looked at her husband.

"Dear we must tell her" Bunny stated.

"If they knew of Bulma she would be killed. You Taurus is close to finding out, but he needs proof. If Bulma knew she was Buruma she would flip dear," said Mr. Briefs.

"She needs to know. I hate lying to my daughter. It is her destiny," said Mrs. Briefs, "I know you don't like that fact, but it is true. My people sent me here so Bulma could complete the legend."

"I don't think Saiyans will let you do this," Mr. Briefs stated, "Bunny you can tell Bulma when she is older. I do believe that she is Buruma reborn, I do not doubt that."

Bunny hushed her husband.

Bulma ran into the room crying.

"What is it baby?" Bunny asked taking her daughter in her arms. '

"They…band..(sniff)..us from the palace….and (sniff) Vegeta..(sniff)..and Chi-Chi" Bulma whined.

"Oh baby it's ok," Bunny said trying to calm her daughter.

"NO IT'S NOT" Bulma roared. Her eyes sparked.

"Baby calm down" Bunny ordered rubbing Bulma's back.

Bulma froze and collapsed in her mother's arms.

"It has begun" Mr. Briefs whispered.

**In the palace**

"Daddy how could you do that" Chi-Chi cried.

"I had to sweetheart" stated King Vegeta.

"Why?" asked his son.

"Because…I'll tell you when you are older" King Vegeta stated picking up his little girl.

"Whatever" Vegeta said before turning around and leaving.

"Chi-Chi calm down sweetheart" King Vegeta whispered.

Chi-Chi hiccuped. "Daddy why?" Chi-Chi cried before falling asleep.

King Vegeta looked out the window. It was snowing.

His eyes widened. _'Snow? Now? What weird weather"_ he thought. He took Chi-Chi to her room.

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

Vegeta stormed down the halls. He did not like he's father's stupid plan. Band the humans from the palace. That was the most stupid thing he could have done and he did it.

Vegeta walked into his room and slammed the door shut. He was not just angry he was hurt. He didn't know why, but he was.

**Somewhere else**

"Hahahahaha I've done I've done it" shouted Taurus. He danced around the room. He looked out the window. Snow. It was snowing. He grinned.

"Did the little ice princess lose her temper? Hahaha this is wonderful. My plan is finally coming to life. Oh I can feel it in my bones" said Taurus.

"Daddy?" questioned a little girl with long black hair and inky black eyes.

Taurus smirked. "Come here Rebecca" he ordered.

The little girl walked up to him. "What is it? Why is it snowing?" Rebecca asked.

Taurus grabbed his cane with the orb. His daughter was innocent and so not like him well he was going to change that. She would rule all. He started to laugh. "Look into my orb Rebecca" he ordered.

Rebecca looked at the orb. It started to glow. Rebecca's eyes turned red. "I must kill the ice princess" she whispered.

"Yes you must," said her father snickering.

"I will rule Vegeta-sei" she stated.

"Yes! Yes!" shouted Taurus.

"I am…" Rebecca passed out.

Yes he had finally done it. His sweet innocent little daughter wasn't so sweet and innocent now. He would rule all! He started laugh. Yes he would shine. It was his destiny. He would not fail like he did with Buruma and the first king. He was reborn!

* * *

That's it for chapter two! What do you think? Huh?

_**Please Review!**_

**Vegetafanic1**


	3. Runaway Princess

_**The Legend of the Prince and His Onna**_

**Bulma: **Glad it's interesting! Hope you review again!

**radames: **I'm happy to know it's good! Thanks for the review!

**sesslover101:** Great to know you think it's awesome. I didn't think this fic would get reviews! Hope you enjoy.

**Caryl Mc:** Yeah they were listening to the same story, but don't forget this story is being told to them right now. I updated and hope to update I'm Real soon. Well hope you review this chapter! Maybe you should check out Love Will Find a Way, it has G/CC! It's my favorite. My sister likes it too, well if your interested check it out.

**Muffy: **Great to know you like the idea. Glad you like it.

**Black Hart: **I'm happy to know you like it. Here's chapter three.

**Hopeless-Angel1605: **It's great to know you thought it was good. Thanks for reviewing.

**13 years later**

A young village woman grabbed an apple and placed it in her basket. Her long aqua colored her was tied up in a hair band. Her ocean blue eyes traveled to another fruit. "How much is this?" she asked. Her voice was angel like, but piercing at the same time. She skin was a creamy color and she looked almost innocent.

"3 pints" a man answered.

She sighed. "Here" she said handing the man three small sliver pieces. The man handed her the fruit. She put it in her basket and bowed her head. She left and headed down an alley.

She took off her long white not fancy dress. She was now wearing a blue shirt that went to her belly button and blue shorts. She put the fruit down and tied a rope around. She jumped and grabbed onto a rope that was hanging. She tugged onto the rope a few seconds later she started travel up the building. She entered a window.

She grabbed onto another rope and pulled the fruit basket up. She turned around and placed the basket on a small wooden table. Another young woman with long bright blonde hair and cold ice blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and blue pants.

"Bulma," said the blonde woman said to the woman aqua hair

"Eighteen," said the other woman bowing her head.

"Did you get the supplies?" Eighteen asked.

"Yes I did, do you think you can use them to heal him?" Bulma asked.

Eighteen smirked. "Of course," she answered.

They walked into a hall that was dark and broken down. They turned and enter a room that had no door. There was a pole in the middle of the room. A small boy with black bushy hair laid on the bad against the wall. His skin was tan and he was a little dirty. He started to cough.

Bulma looked at Eighteen.

Eighteen nodded, she grabbed a leaf and smashed a fruit. She cut the leaf, clear liquid oozes out. She smeared the smashed fruit on the leaf.

Bulma tucked the boy's hair behind his ear. He started to move and whined in pain. "He's so sick," she whispered.

Eighteen came up to the boy and placed the leaf over his head. "Launch would die if she ever lost him," Eighteen stated.

Bulma nodded.

A bell rung. (Every time that rope Bulma pulled on is pulled a bell rings.)

Eighteen looked at Bulma. "Who would that be?" she asked.

"It could be Maron or Piccolo," Bulma stated.

"Why would they come now?" Eighteen asked.

A young man with black hair to his shoulders and cold ice blue eyes as Eighteen slid down the pole. "It's a guard of the palace," he stated.

"What is he doing?" Eighteen asked.

"I don't know, but he's staring up at the window, more guards arrived before I cam here," he stated.

"Seventeen, did they see you?" Bulma asked.

"No," Seventeen answered.

"Damn if they find Todd here, they'll take him," Eighteen stated.

Bulma wrapped a blanket around the small boy.

"What are you doing?" Seventeen asked.

"I'm taking him to my place," Bulma stated looking at the small boy that was in her arms.

"Don't get caught, Launch would kill you," Eighteen stated.

A short young man that was bald and had onyx black eyes slid down the pole. "Get moving," he ordered.

Eighteen grabbed the fruit basket.

They ran out of the room. "What is it Krillin?" Eighteen asked looking behind at the short bald guy.

"They started to fly to the window, who was the last to be lifted?" Krillin asked.

"I'm so sorry Krillin, I forgot," Bulma stated.

They ran out of the building.

Bulma pulled the child in her arms closer. "I'll go this way I see you later," she stated turning into an alleyway. She slowly creeps through. She looked at Todd. She sighed. She froze.

A woman with a broken down outfit stood there. You couldn't see her face for a hood was hiding it. She turned to Bulma.

"Can you help me?" she asked her voice was young and pure.

Bulma walked closer. "With what?" Bulma asked.

The woman looked at the ground. "I am looking for someone who I haven't been in touch with for a long time," the woman stated.

Bulma walked closer. "Uh sure, who are you looking for?" Bulma asked.

By the looks of this woman she was very poor and had no place to go. Bulma blinked, this woman must have had a good reason to be in an alley at this time of day.

"I am looking for a woman named Bulma," the woman stated.

Bulma's eyes widened. "Sure follow me," she ordered.

They walked down further into the alley then stopped at a closed door.

Bulma opened the door and let the woman walk in first Bulma followed behind. Bulma sat Todd on her small furniture. Bulma turned to the woman.

The woman pulled back her hood. Her long shiny rich black hair fell out of a bun. She had inky black eyes. She was young as you could tell by her features, younger than Bulma. On top of her head was the crown of Vegeta-sei.

Bulma eyes widened. She dropped to her knees. "Princess,"

"Can you please find Bulma for me!" the princess begged.

Bulma stood up. "I'm sorry Princess, but I am Bulma,"

The Princess' eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Well I had to find out who you were first. I am so sorry Princess Chi-Chi," Bulma apologized.

"It's alright," Chi-Chi said looking at the small table.

"So what do you need?" Bulma asked.

"I ran from the palace," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma frowned. "Why?" she asked.

"My father, he won't let me…" she stopped and cover her face with her hands. She started to cry.

Bulma offered Chi-Chi a wooden chair. Chi-Chi sat down.

"Go on," said Bulma.

"He won't let me…(sniff)…he won't let me be with the one I want," Chi-Chi stated.

"Why? Oh so you choose someone else then Pisces?" Bulma questioned.

"Yes…I can't believe him, I'm not the next person that is taking over the stupid throne, that's Vegeta. Why can't I be happy?" Chi-Chi said looking at Bulma.

"Who do you want to be with Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked.

"You remember Kakarot?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh…so your father doesn't approve of your choice," Bulma said looking at her table.

"I don't understand he's fond of Kakarot…but he wants me to marry the son of Taurus," Chi-Chi stated. Chi-Chi laid her arms on the table and placed her head on her arms.

Bulma patted Chi-Chi's back. "Maybe you should show your father why you love Kakarot," Bulma suggested.

Chi-Chi wiped the tears from her eyes. "He won't listen," she stated.

"Well you should at least try," Bulma said.

Chi-Chi didn't respond.

"Why did you come to me out of all the people to go to?" Bulma asked.

"You always were the one I would talk to, but stupid father had to band you and the rest of them," Chi-Chi stated frowning.

"Launch works at the palace as a maid," Bulma stated. Her eyes widened. She rushed over were she put Todd.

"So who's the kid?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Tien and Launch's son, Todd," Bulma stated wrapping the blanket back over him. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "You should go back if they find you you'll be in trouble with your father."

Chi-Chi crossed her arms over her chest. "I stay. I don't care if I'll get in trouble," Chi-Chi stated. She looked at Todd. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's very sick," Bulma answered.

"Why don't you take him to the hospital?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Launch and Tien can't afford it, they would lose him," Bulma stated putting a wet rag on Todd's head.

"How old is he?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Three," Bulma answered.

Chi-Chi picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "I'll stay with you till I get caught," she stated.

"But they'll know it's you," Bulma said looking at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "I'll cut my hair," Chi-Chi stated looking at her hair that reached the floor.

Bulma's eyes widened. "You can't,"

"I must…I am not marrying that man," Chi-Chi stated walking to a cupboard. She brought down a knife. "This will do,"

Bulma shook her head. "Don't do it I'll get in trouble," she stated.

"No harm will come to you," Chi-Chi stated pulling her hair together.

Bulma sighed. "Let me help," she suggested.

"To my mid-back," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma sliced the knife through Chi-Chi's hair. Hair fell on the floor. Chi-Chi's hair went ended above her bottom. She looked at Bulma.

"Do you have extra clothes?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma nodded.

Chi-Chi took her crown off her head. She put a black shirt and blue shorts on. "The guards are to dumb to notice it's me," she stated smiling.

"What about your brother or Kakarot?" Bulma asked.

"I'll explain it to them and plus Kakarot knows where I went," Chi-Chi stated.

**At the palace**

A young man with black hair that spiked straight up like a candle flame with pointy edges and coal black eyes circled around his room. His skin was tan and he was well built. He looked at the door that opened.

A man with black hair that spiked out everywhere and midnight black eyes walked in. He was taller than the first man and was also well built. He shook his head.

"You know where she went, don't you?" asked the first man.

The second man sighed. "I don't…she just told me she was leaving,"

"Why didn't you stop her, Kakarot?"

"Sorry Vegeta, she wanted to do it," Kakarot stated.

Vegeta sighed. "Did she go to the village?" he asked.

Kakarot looked at him and nodded.

"Come on then," Vegeta said leaving his room.

Kakarot sighed. 'Sorry Chi,' he thought.

King Vegeta stopped them in the hallway. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out…looking for Chi-Chi," Vegeta stated walking passed his father.

King Vegeta watched Kakarot as he walked by.

"Is it just me or is your father getting weirder?" Kakarot asked.

"He's getting weirder," Vegeta stated as they walked out of the palace.

"I'm sorry Prince Vegeta I already checked the village," stated the guard known as Nappa.

Vegeta and Kakarot kept walking.

"Did she tell you anything Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

Kakarot shook his head. "No…she just said she was leaving," Kakarot stated.

Vegeta stopped once they entered the village. "How are we suppose to find her here…it's too damn crowded," Vegeta stated.

They started walking.

Kakarot stopped. "Uh Vegeta…how about we go this way," Kakarot suggested moving Vegeta to the left. He looked back over his shoulders and sighed.

"Why Kakarot?" Vegeta asked getting annoyed.

"Uh well…you know these peasants…they could do something crazy," Kakarot stated.

"If they have a death wish," Vegeta spat.

"You never know,"

They turned around.

There stood a young woman with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. "What are you doing in the village?" she asked. Beside her was a young man with black hair to his shoulders and the same eyes.

Kakarot stared at her. 'Who is she?' he thought.

"Looking for my sister have you seen her, peasant?" Vegeta asked.

"The princess? What would she be doing out here?" asked the man next to her.

"Don't know," Kakarot answered.

"Have you seen her or not?" Vegeta asked.

"Haven't," the woman said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Eighteen! Seventeen!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned around.

There stood two young women. One with blue hair and freezing blue eyes and one with a hood over her head and inky black eyes.

"Oi," said the one with blue hair.

The one in the hood turned around.

"What?" asked the blonde woman.

Kakarot looked at the blonde woman. 'Eighteen? That sounds familiar,' he thought and turning back to the other women.

"Uh…we have to talk," stated the blue haired woman.

The man and woman walked over.

"What?" asked the man that was known as Seventeen.

Kakarot stared at the one with the hood. She had her back to them. His eyes widened. 'No…what does she think she is doing? Vegeta's going to kill her,' he thought.

"You, blue haired peasant, have you seen the princess?" Vegeta asked.

"No Prince Vegeta," she answered.

Kakarot looked over the three peasants. 'They seem so familiar,' he thought.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You, with the hood, have you seen the Princess?" Vegeta asked.

The woman in the hood shook her head.

Kakarot's eyes widened. 'No way,' he thought. "You…you three…you're…you're them," Kakarot stated.

Vegeta looked at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

The three peasants smiled.

"Bout time you found out," said the one with blue hair.

"You're the smart one Kakarot," said the blonde woman.

"I give him a six…it still took him some time," said the man.

Vegeta was confused as hell. "What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked looking over the three peasants then Kakarot.

Kakarot grinned. "This day keeps on getting weirder," he stated.

Vegeta looked at him. "You know theses peasants?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course he does…I didn't know you were so blind," said the one with blue hair.

Vegeta growled then crossed his arms. "How?" he asked.

"Come on Vegeta, you don't remember them?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta gave Kakarot a confused look. "I know them?" he asked.

Kakarot nodded.

Vegeta stared at them.

"Come on it's not that hard," stated the blonde woman.

Vegeta glared at her then turned to Kakarot. "How? How do we know them?" he asked.

Seventeen shook his head. "He's a piece of work," he whispered.

The woman known as Eighteen nodded.

Vegeta looked at them. He stared at them then his eyes widened. He looked at Kakarot. "They are them?" he asked.

"Yep….can't you tell…I mean they only look older," Kakarot stated.

Vegeta looked back at them.

"About time you recognized us," said the one with blue hair.

Vegeta looked at the woman with the hood. "And she is?" he asked.

The woman started to cough. "Oh someone," she said in a low voice.

'Wait one second,' Vegeta thought as he walked closer to the woman.

The woman with blue hair stepped in front of him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Vegeta glared at her. "Out of my way," he said shoving her aside. He grabbed the hooded woman's shoulder and turned her.

She waved.

"Chi-Chi," Vegeta warned.

The woman took off her hood revealing the princess. "Hey Vegeta…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Chi-Chi looked at the ground. "I'm not going back…you can drag me there and I'll just leave again…if you lock me up…I'll…I'll kill myself," she stated.

"Who said I was going to drag you there?" Vegeta asked.

Chi-Chi looked up at him. She smiled and ran up and gave Vegeta a hug. "Oh thank you…thank you Vegeta," she said.

Vegeta gently pushed her away. "I didn't see anything did you Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

Kakarot shook his head.

Vegeta looked back at Chi-Chi. "Don't get yourself killed," he ordered.

She nodded. Vegeta started walking away.

Kakarot looked back at her and grinned. "See ya later," he said bowing his head. He ran after Vegeta.

Eighteen looked at Bulma. "What are you doing with the Princess, you could be killed," Eighteen said glaring at Bulma.

"Does she look like the Princess?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi's face had no make up and she looked like she was poor.

Seventeen scratched his head. "No, these peasant folks are too dumb to notice, and the guards looking for her aren't bright," he said looking at Eighteen.

Eighteen nodded. "Why are you looking for us?" Eighteen asked.

"Well, it's about Todd, he still has a fever," Bulma stated.

Eighteen sighed. "Ok let's go," Eighteen ordered.

An old woman stepped in their way. She had long gray her and her face had tons of wrinkles. "Destiny," she whispered.

"Excuse me Lady, but can you move?" Bulma asked.

"You four, your destiny," she said looking at them. Her gray eyes turned green.

"Listen ya old hag move before I move you," Eighteen ordered.

"Ice and fire must work, time will stop," The old woman stated.

Chi-Chi looked at the woman. "Move out of our way, please, or my friend will move you," Chi-Chi stated.

"You must listen, the present can not be what was the past. Our future, your future depends on it. If time and ice join, fire will realize," the woman said looking at the four of them. "And the legendary will awake before our doom."

"Ok, listen you crazy old bat, I don't want to hurt you," Bulma said glaring at the woman.

They tried to leave, but she blocked their path again. The woman's eyes turned red.

"Fire will help and will stop. Ice will do good or evil. Wind must choose to help or not. Child will be danger. Listen to me, you must beat of what evil was in the past. He has returned and is more powerful. Vegeta-sei will be done for," the woman stated her eyes turning ice blue.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were a little freaked out, and Eighteen was pissed. Seventeen kept his cool.

"Listen lady, we would like to pass. I'm sorry, but we don't know what you are talking about," Seventeen stated.

"Ice will learn water. Fire will be enraged. Time will stop," The woman said grabbing Chi-Chi's arm.

Chi-Chi's arm started to burn. "Let go of me!" Chi-Chi ordered.

The woman's eyes turned freezing blue. She let go of Chi-Chi and stared into Bulma's eyes. "Mother has your answers. Choose good not wrong," the woman said in a pleading tone. She looked at Chi-Chi. "Brother is dumb and must choose wisely. Your love will join you, but is powerless against you. Father is trapped and spelled. Pisces is not the right path. Learn from your past M'lady," the woman looked at Eighteen. "Brother is

help. Stop time and make it right. Learn from your mistakes, they will guide you." The woman turned around and vanished like dust.

Their eyes widened.

"What in all hells just happened?" Eighteen asked.

Bulma looked at her. "She just vanished, and I'm losing my mind," Bulma stated.

Seventeen gulped. "What was she talking about?" he asked.

Bulma froze. "Mother has answers. My mother! My mother knows," Bulma stated.

Eighteen looked at Bulma. "But your mother is gone, she vanished," Eighteen stated.

"I know, but I don't have any other mother," Bulma stated.

"Good point," said Seventeen.

Chi-Chi looked at them. "Well whatever she meant, she said Vegeta was stupid, and I like the idea of that. I like what she said to me. But I don't know what that has to do with my past," Chi-Chi said as they started walking.

"Brother is help and my mistakes will guide me, what the fuck does that mean?" Eighteen asked.

Seventeen shrugged.

Eighteen looked at Bulma and froze. "Ice? Fire? Time? Hey didn't your father used to tell us stories like that?" Eighteen asked.

"That's right I remember some," Chi-Chi-Chi stated.

"Yeah he did Bulma, do you think he might know?" Seventeen asked.

Bulma looked at him. "There's only one way to find out, but first let's get Todd," Bulma stated.

They nodded and headed to Bulma's.

* * *

That's it for chapter three! Please review!

**Vegetafanic1**


	4. The Past isn't our Future

_**The Legend of the Prince and His Onna**_

Vegeta and Kakarot walked into the palace.

"Did you find her?" asked a woman with long black hair and evil dark eyes. She wore a small red orb around her neck. Her skin was tan.

Kakarot looked at her. "No we didn't Rebecca, would you inform your brother?" Kakarot asked.

Rebecca stuck her nose up in the air. "Why should I? I don't want to get on his bad side, it was most likely your fault why she left anyway," Rebecca spat.

Vegeta growled and glared at her. "Listen wrench tell your stupid brother that my sister isn't anywhere to be found. Or trust me you will regret it," Vegeta snapped.

Rebecca glared at Vegeta. "How dare you! I'll let you know that you're stuck with me and I will make sure your life is miserable," Rebecca stated storming off.

"You already are!" Vegeta shouted at her.

Kakarot looked at Vegeta. "What is your father going to do?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta looked at Kakarot and smirked. "Ruin her life if she ever returns," Vegeta stated.

They headed down the palace halls.

**Different P.O.V**

Bulma, Chi-Chi, Eighteen, and Seventeen headed to Bulma's father's house. Bulma was carrying Todd in her arms. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma as they stopped at a broken down house.

"Is this it?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and nodded.

They entered the house.

"Dad! Dad!" Bulma shouted as she sat Todd on broken couch. Bulma's father walked out of the living room.

"Bulma what are you doing here?" Mr. Briefs asked.

"Dad, we need to talk," Bulma stated.

"Follow me," Mr. Briefs ordered as they entered a room.

There sat the woman that had stopped them.

The four of them looked at Mr. Briefs.

"Who is this?" Bulma asked.

"This is Widow Gloria, she's an old friend," Mr. Briefs stated.

The four of them sat down in chairs.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mr. Briefs.

"About what she said to us," Eighteen stated.

Mr. Briefs looked at Chi-Chi. "And you are?" he asked.

"Chi-Chi, Princess Chi-Chi"

Mr. Briefs looked at his daughter then Chi-Chi. He looked at Gloria. "Would you care to tell them?"

Gloria shook her head. "You go ahead," she stated.

"Ok, Mr. Briefs, I have a feeling there is something big that you haven't told us yet, and now you're going to," said Seventeen.

Bulma looked at her father. "Where is mom? You said so yourself that she isn't dead. So why isn't she here? How does this lady know you? And what the fuck was she talking about?" Bulma asked.

Mr. Briefs sighed. "Bulma, your mother…well she's frozen. Taurus was after her and well she froze. She is in the woods locked in an icicle. I've known Gloria for quite some time thanks to your mother. And I can't tell you what she was talking about, that you have to find out on your own," said Mr. Briefs.

"What, frozen? By Taurus? What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Gloria may you please show them?" Mr. Briefs asked.

Gloria stood up and disappeared and reappeared behind them. Gloria pinched Chi-Chi's neck then Bulma's then Eighteen's then Seventeen's. They all fell unconscious to the floor.

Mr. Briefs nodded and Gloria disappeared again.

**Kakarot and Vegeta's P.O.V**

"I mean my father is so dumb not to realize it," Vegeta roared.

**Thud!**

"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. Vegeta turned around to see and unconscious Kakarot on the floor. "Kakarot?"

"He's out,"

Vegeta turned back around.

There stood an old woman.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

She disappeared.

Something pinched Vegeta in his neck. He fell unconscious to the floor.

The woman nodded and disappeared again.

**Bulma's P.O.V** (ok you might get confused because it hard to explain so I'll tell you later)

Bulma opened her eyes. "Why that woman? I'm going to kill her," Bulma said sitting up. She looked around. She wasn't in her father's house. She was in a large room. Sitting in a huge bed. Bulma stood up. She was wearing a long sliver gown. She walked up to the mirror.

Bulma gasped. Her hair was sliver and her eyes were as cold as a winter morning in December. She looked at herself.

**Knock! Knock!**

Bulma turned to the door.

It opened.

There was a woman with long black hair with red streaks flowing through. Her eyes were dark but she looked so kind. Her face, it was so…

"Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked.

The woman looked at her. "Very funny Buruma, you know my name is Chi-Ma," the woman said smiling.

'Buruma? The ice princess my father made up,' Bulma thought. Bulma looked back at Chi-Ma. "Of course I know your name I was just kidding around," Bulma lied.

"Well that's not very princess like," Chi-Ma stated.

Bulma studied her. Chi-Ma looked exactly like Chi-Chi, but her hair had red in it. 'Princess? Where am I?' Bulma was becoming worried.

Chi-Ma frowned. "Something wrong Buruma?" Chi-Ma asked.

Bulma looked at Chi-Ma. "No I'm fine," Bulma answered.

"Good. Hurry we must go," Chi-Ma said grabbing onto Bulma's arm.

"Where are we going?" Bulma asked.

"Don't be silly. You know we have to stop Vegeta from choosing Corania," Chi-Ma stated looking at Bulma.

Bulma looked at Chi-Ma. "Why would we want to do that?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Ma stopped and looked at Bulma. "You love him, I thought you wanted to stop him from choosing that bitch," said Chi-Ma.

Bulma turned pale. "I love whom?" she asked.

"Vegeta, he is becoming king today, do you not remember?" Chi-Ma asked. "Do you have a fever?" Chi-Ma put her hand on Bulma's head. "You're fine. Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

Bulma nodded. "So you're saying I like Vegeta, when I don't," Bulma was becoming confused.

"What? Now you don't like him? What is wrong with you? Man I must have really hit you hard yesterday, sorry about that. So are we going or are you going to be dumb?" Chi-Ma asked.

"No whatever you say," Bulma said. 'What in the hell is going on?' she thought.

Chi-Ma kicked down a door and fire appeared in her hand.

Bulma's eyes widened. "Chi-Ma you're on fire!" Bulma stated.

Chi-Ma looked at Bulma. "Duh," Chi-Ma said before starting a man on fire that was running towards them.

Bulma's mouth flung open. "How did you do that?" Bulma asked.

"I'm Princess of Fire or did you forget that?" Chi-Ma asked.

Bulma shook her head. "Nope just checking. See I'm in a real funny mode today. So what am I gonna do while you fry people?" Bulma asked.

"Stop it with the act already, it's getting annoying. You are going to kill Corania," Chi-Ma stated. "While I kill off her father Taurus."

"I'm gonna what? And you're gonna kill who?" Bulma asked.

"What is with your language it as if you speak differently now. I said you will kill Corania I will kill Taurus," Chi-Ma stated.

'Taurus? What kind of sick game is this?' Bulma thought.

A door opened revealing a pissed off looking Vegeta, well someone who looked like Vegeta.

"Vegeta what are you doing here?" Chi-Ma asked glaring at Vegeta.

"Making sure you don't show up. You are not allowed in there and you know that. I suggest you both leave," Vegeta snapped.

Bulma nodded. "Works for me, bye," Bulma said turning away. Her arm was grabbed and she was pulled.

Bulma stared up in the eyes of the Vegeta look alike.

"What do you think you are doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Um leaving like you said to," Bulma stated.

Vegeta looked at Chi-Ma. "Did you knock out every single brain cell?" he asked.

Chi-Ma shrugged. "She's been acting weird," Chi-Ma stated.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. "So onna are you just going to walk away?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma looked at him and nodded. "That's what you wanted, Vegeta," Bulma stated smiling.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

What happen next shocked Bulma out of her mind. Vegeta leaned into Bulma and kissed her lips. Bulma's eyes widened. Vegeta pulled her closer. Bulma mind was going around in circles. Vegeta pulled away and looked at Chi-Ma. "What are you two planning?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma touched her lips. 'What is wrong with everyone?' she thought.

"Get out before someone sees you," Vegeta ordered.

Chi-Ma growled and grabbed onto Bulma and dragged her away.

Bulma stared at Vegeta. He was smirking at her. 'Ok I'm definitely not on Vegeta-sei no more,' she thought.

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

Chi-Chi sat up and rubbed her sore head. "Damn that hag" she cursed. She sat up. She was sitting on a red couch. She was wearing a red and black dress. She ran her fingers through her hair. It was long again. She turned around. There was a mirror.

Chi-Chi couldn't believe her eyes. Her hair had red streaks and her eyes were dark. There was a sliver crown placed on her head. She stood up. The room she was in was all red. She looked at her hands. She was wearing black gloves that went to her elbows. Was she back on the palace?

She stood up and walked to a thing that looked thermostat. "112 degrees Fahrenheit!" Chi-Chi shouted. "How am I not cooked?" she asked herself.

The door opens.

A woman with sliver hair and cold blue eyes walked in.

Chi-Chi knew that face. She looked back at the thermostat type thingy. It went to 60 degrees. Chi-Chi became very cold. "Bulma?"

The woman looked at her and laughed. "I like the nickname. But keep it Buruma," the woman stated. Buruma peaked her head out of the door. "Princess Chi-Ma needs her things!" Buruma shouted.

'Chi-Ma?' Chi-Chi thought. Buruma walked over to Chi-Chi and grabbed her. Chills went up Chi-Chi's spine. "You're cold," Chi-Chi stated.

Buruma smirked. "That's a good thing. Have you heard from Goku yet?" Buruma asked looking out of the window.

"Goku?" Chi-Ch questioned.

Buruma looked at Chi-Chi. "You know, tall, handsome, great hair that spikes up everywhere. I'm sure you remember, you've been seeing him," Buruma stated.

'But I'm not. I'm seeing Kakarot,' Chi-Chi thought. "Oh no I haven't, sorry," Chi-Chi said.

"That's okay. Are you ready for tonight? I need to make sure you're able to kill him," said Buruma.

"Kill? Who am I going to kill…again? You see I kind of forgot," Chi-Chi said walking up to Buruma.

Buruma looked at Chi-Chi. "Taurus. How could you forget that pig?" Buruma asked.

"I'm going to kill him, why?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Because he is doing wrong. I must…I mean we must stop Vegeta from marrying that bitch, you said so yourself," Buruma stated.

"Why is my brother getting married now?" Chi-Chi asked.

Buruma came confused. "Brother? I didn't know you had a brother," Buruma said.

"Uh I don't," said Chi-Chi. 'Ok so Vegeta isn't my brother and Kakarot isn't whom I'm with. Bulma isn't Bulma. And my hair is different,' Chi-Chi thought.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in!" Buruma shouted.

The doors opened.

'Kakarot,' Chi-Chi thought.

"Ah Goku you made it on time, this is good. What news do you bring us?" Buruma asked.

'Goku? But that's Kakarot. Oh man where am I?' Chi-Chi thought.

"Princess Chi-Ma, Princess Buruma, I have a message from Princess Tumaura," Goku stated.

(Ok if she thought he was Kakarot he looks like Kakarot, k so I don't have to describe him.)

'Princess Tumaura? Now what?' she thought.

"Go on," said Buruma taking a seat on the couch.

Chi-Chi sat down by her.

"She wants you to know everything is going well, the plan is in progress. She wishes to see you soon and to not mess this up or she'll have your head. That was suppose to be a joke," Goku stated.

"Tell her no worries. I will not mess this up, but I don't know if I will be able to handle rejection," Buruma stated.

Goku nodded and looked at Chi-Chi. "How are you feeling M'lady?" Goku asked.

"Good, never better," Chi-Chi lied. 'I just found out I have to kill a guy and I don't know how,' she thought.

Goku grinned. "That is good. I must go now. The Prince will literally hang me if I'm late," Goku stated leaving the room. He waved good bye and left.

Buruma looked at Chi-Chi. "Now do you remember?" she asked.

"Yes," Chi-Chi answered.

Buruma stood up. "She who is well should do great things," she whispered.

Chi-Chi looked at Buruma. "What?" Chi-Chi asked.

"My mother told me that before she died, what about yours I've heard she was the best out there," Buruma said.

"I don't remember my mother," Chi-Chi stated.

The door burst open. Buruma raised her hands and trapped the person in ice.

"What do you want Sinca?" Buruma asked walking up to the frozen man. All that was not frozen was his head.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened. 'Seventeen?' she thought.

The man had black hair to his shoulders and ice blue eyes, but there was something different about him.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Buruma asked.

Chi-Chi walked over to man in the ice and was about to touch it when…

"Don't touch you'll melt it," Buruma snapped.

Chi-Chi pulled her hands away.

"I was sent here, damn it! Now unfreeze me!" Sinca snapped.

Buruma rolled her eyes. The ice melted. "You're free, now go!" Buruma ordered.

Sinca looked at Chi-Chi. "What is wrong with you?" he asked.

Chi-Chi looked at Buruma. 'So I should probably snap at him,' she thought. "Nothing," Chi-Chi snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

Sinca growled and left the room.

Buruma was smirking. "You truly are the one to get rid of Taurus," Buruma stated.

Chi-Chi smiled. 'Then I'll do that,' she thought.

**Eighteen's P.O.V**

Eighteen opened her eyes. She was sitting on a stool. 'Where is that old bat? What'd she do to me? Wait where am I?' Eighteen thought. She looked into a mirror she was sitting in front of.

Her hair was long and blonde and had black edges. A crown was on her head. 'Ok I didn't know I was royalty,' she thought. She picked up a golden brush. 'Or rich.'

She stood up and looked at the dress she was wearing. It was white and black it had a V-neck. Eighteen touched the sliver necklace that hung from her neck. She turned around. The room she was in was huge.

A woman with blue hair bowed. 'Maron?' Eighteen thought.

The woman stood up. Her hair was long and her eyes were as blue as the sky. She smiled. "Princess Tumaura," she said bowing her head.

Eighteen looked at the woman. 'Princess Tumaura? Is she referring to me?' Eighteen thought.

"I am Quik-Tihu, I am at your service," the woman stated.

Eighteen smiled. "Oh well I'm so honored, but can you tell me why I am dressed like this?" Eighteen asked.

"You, Princess Chi-Ma, and Princess Buruma are going to crash the main party this evening," Quik-Tihu stated.

'Sounds like Chi-Chi and Bulma. What is going on here?' Eighteen thought. "Where's Seventeen?" Eighteen asked.

"Who Princess?" Quik-Tihu asked.

"My brother," Eighteen stated.

"Uh Princess you don't have a brother," Quik-Tihu stated. "Are you feeling well?"

'I don't have a brother,' Eighteen thought in shock.

"Uh Princess it is time that you go and meet up with the princesses," Quik-Tihu stated helping Eighteen to her feet. They walked into the hall.

There was an old woman that looked like Gloria.

"Wait. Hey you!" Eighteen shouted.

The old woman looked at her. "Yes Tumaura," the woman asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Eighteen asked. "Sending me here!"

"Princess why do you yell at your aunt?" asked Quik-Tihu.

"MY WHAT!" Eighteen roared.

"Your aunt, your Aunt Gloria, the great maiden of time," Quik-Tihu stated.

Eighteen looked at Gloria. "But you, but I, and I have, oh this is so bad," Eighteen mumbled.

"Don't worry child, I know what is bothering you," Gloria stated. Gloria looked at Quik-Tihu. "You may leave now."

Quik-Tihu nodded and walked off.

Gloria looked at Eighteen. "I went to your time to make sure nothing repeats as it did in this time," Gloria stated.

"Wait what time am I in?" Eighteen asked.

"Your friends are seeing this too, but in their past lives. Princess Tumaura was my niece; she is your past life. That is why you are here. To learn from your mistakes. You, your friends Bulma and Chi-Chi are sharing the same day just in different point of views. Your brother is seeing the day after. And Kakarot and Vegeta are seeing the day before," Gloria stated.

"What year is this?" Eighteen repeated.

"Well, here they don't have years, let's just say Vegeta-sei will be getting there first king," Gloria stated.

Eighteen frowned. Her face froze.

"_Help Me! She's going to kill me! Aaaahhh!" screamed a woman running. _

Eighteen's face unfroze. "What the fuck just happened?" she asked.

"You had a vision," Gloria answered smiling.

"A what? You mean I just saw the future?" Eighteen asked.

"You can see the future and the past, you also can stop time, didn't you listen to me?" Gloria asked.

Eighteen looked at her feet.

"What did you see?" asked Gloria.

"A woman running, she said she was going to be killed," Eighteen stated.

Gloria looked at Eighteen and sighed. "I can not tell or help you anymore, good bye," Gloria said before disappearing.

"Wait!" Eighteen shouted.

"Princess Tumaura are you ok?"

Eighteen turned around.

"Krillin!" Eighteen squealed hugging the short bald man. She froze. 'That's not his name,' she thought.

"Um Princess I am Kogi," he informed.

Eighteen looked at him. "Right. I knew that. I was playing what people call a joke," Eighteen stated.

"A joke?" questioned Kogi.

"Yeah it's suppose to make you laugh see…Hahahahaha," Eighteen stated throwing in fate laughs.

"Okay, if it's fun….Hahahaha," Kogi said trying to laugh.

Eighteen giggled.

**Seventeen's P.O.V**

Seventeen opened his eyes. He was standing in front of a door. He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing old Saiyan armor. Seventeen's eyes widened. He had a tail! There was a brown fuzzy tail wrapped around his waist. "What the hell!" he shouted.

A man next to him looked at Seventeen. "Something wrong Sinca?" he asked.

Seventeen looked at the man. "Sinca?" Seventeen questioned. Seventeen looked at his hands.

"Sinca, we must make sure that the palace is safe. She's out there you know. She's ready to kill we must protect the throne with all cost, even our lives," the guard stated.

Seventeen shook his head. "From what? Who's she? What will she do?" Seventeen asked.

The guard looked at him. "She's evil. Her and her friends. She's put some kind of hoax on all of them they say," the guard stated.

"Who? Who is she?" Seventeen snapped.

"Calm down Sinca. Her name is Buruma, and then there's Chi-Ma, oh don't forget Tumaura, they all plan on bringing down the Saiyan Empire," the guard stated.

'Buruma? Chi-Ma? Tumaura? Where have I heard that?' Seventeen thought. "Why? Why do they want to do that?" Seventeen asked.

"Have you been sleeping Sinca? Next thing you're going to forget my name is Rikio," the guard said.

Seventeen looked at the guard more closely. He was bald and had three eyes. "Tien," Seventeen whispered.

The palace shook.

"We're being attacked!" someone shouted.

A man that looked Vegeta ran up to Seventeen and Rikio.

"What sire?" Rikio asked.

"They've killed Kogi," Vegeta stated. "I'm going to kill Tumaura, what is that woman thinking attacking my planet, I'll kill her as well."

"Your cousin?" Rikio asked. He was shocked.

Vegeta glared at Seventeen. "Sinca, I thought you said she wouldn't do this. You said you talked to her," Vegeta snapped.

Seventeen ran up to the window. Lights flashed and there were screams. Seventeen looked at Vegeta. 'The story…no it was his fault,' Seventeen thought. "What did you do?" Seventeen asked.

Vegeta looked at him. "I just told her I…I didn't want anything to do with her, she won't listen to me. What the fuck is wrong with her?" Vegeta asked.

"A broken heart," Seventeen answered.

The window he was by burst into pieces. A figure walked through the broken window. It was a woman, then two more walked in after her. The women all looked pissed. One had sliver hair, the other had black with red streaks, and the other had blonde hair with black edges.

'Bulma? Chi-Chi? Eighteen?' Seventeen thought.

Vegeta and Rikio glared at the women.

"What do you want?" Vegeta snapped.

The one that looked like Eighteen threw herself at Seventeen, the Chi-Chi look alike headed for Rikio.

Seventeen's eyes widened as he was punched in the face.

"Chi-Ma!" Rikio shouted as he went head on with the Chi-Chi look alike. Chi-Ma's hand landed on Rikio's head and Rikio burst into flames.

Chi-Ma laughed. "That was too easy," she stated looking over to the Eighteen look alike. "Hurry up Tumaura!" Chi-Ma shouted.

Tumaura looked at Chi-Ma. "Why are we killing this runt again?" Tumaura asked.

Chi-Ma rolled her eyes. "We want all Saiyans to die, remember?" Chi-Ma said.

"Stop it!"

They turned around.

The Bulma look alike laughed. "Nice of you to join us…Goku," she stated.

Seventeen turned around. "Kakarot?" he asked.

"What is wrong with you? You wouldn't have hurt a fly yesterday," Goku said walking towards the women.

Seventeen looked at Goku then back to the women.

"Please…we don't want to hear it. You Saiyans are all trash," Buruma stated.

Vegeta growled. "Get out before we have to kill you," he warned.

Chi-Ma looked at him. "I would love to watch you suffer as I burn you alive, but Buruma has plans for you. But Goku…that's a whole different story," Chi-Ma said smirking.

Buruma laughed. "Kill them," she ordered. "I'll enjoy killing you Vegeta."

Seventeen closed his eyes. 'No she died of a sickness,' he thought.

**Kakarot's P.O.V**

Kakarot's eyes shot opened. He looked around. He was in a ballroom of some sort. 'What am I doing here?' he thought. He was dressed differently. 'Where am I?' He started to walk.

"Goku!"

Kakarot looked at a table. There were a lot of people here. It must have been some type of party that he forgot about, or was never informed of.

"Goku!"

Kakarot sat down at a table. A hand rested on his shoulder. He turned around. There stood Chi-Chi, well whom he thought was Chi-Chi.

"I've been looking all over for you Goku," she stated.

"Goku? Are you talking to me? Cause I know no Goku," Kakarot stated.

She giggled. "As I am not Chi-Ma," she stated.

"Right you're not. Who's Chi-Ma?" Kakarot asked.

She looked at him. "Okay enough with the I'm not Goku, I'm some kind of alien that doesn't know who I am," she teased.

Kakarot looked at her. 'So I'm Goku. Since when did she call herself Chi-Ma? Why is her hair like that?' he thought.

Chi-Ma sat down by him. "Are you excited?" she asked.

"Excited for what?" Kakarot asked.

"You know Vegeta being crowned king," she whispered.

Kakarot looked at her. "He's being crowned king already, but he doesn't even have a mate. I thought he was going to wait till your father lost it," Kakarot said.

"My father? What does my father have to do with this? He doesn't even know Vegeta," Chi-Ma said looking at Kakarot.

"But Vegeta's your…wait where am I?" Kakarot asked.

"In the palace," Chi-Ma answered.

"What year is this?" Kakarot asked.

"What is a year?" Chi-Ma questioned.

"Oh man, I am so lost. Uh do you know by any chance how I got here?" Kakarot asked.

Chi-Ma frowned. "You walked," she stated.

"No…I mean…wait that old woman did this…she probably did, damn it, Vegeta is going to kill me, what about Chi-Chi?" Kakarot asked.

"Are you ok?" Chi-Ma asked.

Kakarot stood up. "I have to find somebody," Kakarot stated. He started walking. He walked through the doors. 'Where would she be? That old lady is going to pay,' he thought.

"Goku what are you doing here?"

He stopped and turned his head. "Uh do I know you?" he asked.

The woman had blonde hair and black edges. "It's me Tumaura," she stated.

'She looks like Eighteen,' Kakarot thought.

"How are you?" asked an old woman stepping out from Tumaura.

"You!" Kakarot shouted, pouncing the old lady. "Take me back now!"

"Let go of her!" Tumaura ordered.

Kakarot stood up. "What am I doing here?" he asked.

The old woman stood up. "Seeing your destiny," she stated.

"What is that suppose to mean? Why did you bring me here?" Kakarot asked.

"Why don't you go and enjoy the party Goku,"

Kakarot turned around. "And you are?" he asked looking at a woman with sliver hair.

"Buruma. Did you hit your head again? You are such a prize Goku, I need to find Vegeta, do you know where he is?" she asked.

"How am I suppose to know," Kakarot said shrugging.

Buruma walked passed him. "If you see him tell him I'm looking for him," Buruma stated.

Tumaura looked at Kakarot. "You're from the future aren't you?" she asked.

Kakarot looked at her. "I guess, where am I?" he asked.

The old woman cleared her throat. "The year Vegeta-sei first has a king," she stated.

Kakarot's eyes widened. "Great," he mumbled.

Tumaura sighed.

Chi-Ma came running out. "What is wrong Goku?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Kakarot stated.

Chi-Ma looked at Tumaura. "Well we should get working," Chi-Ma suggested raising her hand and fireball appearing.

Kakarot's eyes widened. 'How'd she do that?' he thought.

Chi-Ma looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Ok, now Buruma wants us to make sure the room is clear, let's get going," Chi-Ma stated.

Kakarot watched them leave. 'What in Vegeta-sei am I doing here?' he thought.

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

Vegeta opened his eyes and growled. 'Curse that old wrench,' Vegeta thought.

"Are you alright?"

Vegeta looked around. He was sitting at a table full of people. He turned his head. There sat Rebecca. (Let's say who he thinks is Rebecca.) "What is going on?" Vegeta asked snapping at her.

She looked at him. "Our wedding party," she stated.

Vegeta growled again. "My father told me nothing of this," he spat.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Leave him be Corania,"

Vegeta looked to his left. There was Taurus. "What is going on?" Vegeta asked.

"Did you forget you are going to be married tomorrow?" Taurus asked.

Vegeta started to laugh. "I would know of it, what do you think you are trying to pull?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing," answered Corania.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "Where is Kakarot?" he asked.

They both looked at him.

"Who?" asked Taurus.

Vegeta looked at Taurus.

"Hey Vegeta!"

'Speaking of the devil,' Vegeta thought turning around in his seat.

"Goku what are you doing here?" Corania asked.

"Vegeta invited me," Goku answered.

"Goku? Kakarot what is she talking about?" Vegeta asked.

Goku sat down by him replacing Corania. "Who's Kakarot?" Goku answered.

Vegeta looked at his plate full of food. 'What in the hell is going on? What's with these idiots?' Vegeta thought. Vegeta looked up from his food.

A woman was staring at him; she had long sliver hair and cold blue eyes. Her face reminded him of that woman his sister knew, well he knew her too.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "Who is she? And what does she want?" Vegeta asked in a whisper.

Goku chuckled. "That's a good one," said Goku.

"Who is she?" Vegeta asked.

Goku looked at him seriously. "Buruma, don't you remember?" Goku asked. "I mean you and her have been well…"

Vegeta looked at Goku. "Don't even say it," Vegeta spat.

"It's true. Why do you think Corania hates her? Or there's Chi-Ma, Hey Chi-Ma!" Goku said waving.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Chi-Chi?" he questioned. 'What is she doing in the palace? What does she think she is doing? What happened to her hair?' These questions ran through his head.

Chi-Ma waved at them and sat down by Buruma.

Vegeta stared at them. 'What is going on here? Why are they acting so odd?' he thought.

Vegeta was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around. There stood a small boy with black hair. "Prince Vegeta," he said bowing.

"What brat?" Vegeta asked. 'Who is this kid?' Vegeta thought.

The kid dug into his pockets and handed Vegeta a note. "A message from the princess," the boy whispered.

Vegeta looked down at the note.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "What's this?" he asked.

Goku shrugged. "I don't know," Goku answered.

"Who's the princess?" Vegeta asked.

Goku looked at him. "Which one? There's Tumaura, Chi-Ma, and Buruma," Goku answered.

"Well which one did the boy mean?" Vegeta asked.

Goku shrugged. "How am I suppose to know. But I think he's with Buruma, but I'm not sure. Doesn't Chi-Ma look nice to night?" said Goku.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and opened the letter.

It read: _'Meet me outside in a few. Don't ask questions, just do. Buruma.' _

Vegeta looked where this Buruma was suppose to be sitting, she wasn't there any more. Chi-Ma looked at him and pointed at the door.

"Cover for me," Vegeta whispered to Goku.

"Will do," Goku stated. 'I always have to, why doesn't he get someone else. No it's always Goku. I always have to get in trouble. Well at least Chi-Ma will dance with me tonight' he thought.

Vegeta stood up and walked out the door. 'What is wrong with everybody? It looks like I'm the only smart one around,' Vegeta thought. He was pushed against the wall.

"What took you so long?" Buruma asked.

"What do you mean what took me so long? What the fuck is wrong with you? What did you do to your hair?" Vegeta asked snapping at her.

She glared at him. "What is wrong Vegeta?" she asked. She blinked. "You've never snapped at me. I demand an explanation."

Vegeta looked at her. Who did she think she is? "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

She smirked. "Nothing. So what did you and Goku talk about?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at her. "Nothing important," Vegeta answered.

She poked him. "And what would not be important?" she asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Vegeta asked glaring at her hand.

"Why are you acting odd?" she asked.

Vegeta shrugged. 'I must have hit my head, curse that witch,' he thought. "I'm not acting odd," Vegeta stated.

She smiled and touched his face. "Good," she said. She kissed his lips and pulled away. "See you later, oh and tell Goku Chi-Ma wants to talk to him," she said before running off. She looked back at him and winked.

'What in Kami's name did she do that for?' Vegeta thought.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

That's it for chapter four. Please review!

_**Please review!**_

**Vegetafanic1**


	5. Your Destiny

**_The Legend of the Prince and His Onna_**

"They'll awake soon," Gloria stated. She looked at the three unconscious women and one man. She sat down in the chair next to Mr. Briefs.

Mr. Briefs nodded.

Chi-Chi's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked at Gloria and Mr. Briefs. "What happened?" she asked. She stood up. "That was some dream," she mumbled to herself.

"It was no dream Princess," Gloria stated. "It was all done before."

Chi-Chi looked at Gloria then her friends.

Bulma sat up and rubbed her head. She looked at the people looking at her. "What was that all about?" Bulma asked.

"Sit down we'll explain once the other two wake up," Mr. Briefs stated.

Eighteen fell out of her seat and looked up seeing Bulma and Chi-Chi looking at her. "Haha, um I'm speechless right now," Eighteen stated. She looked at her brother.

Seventeen jumped out of his seat. "Don't kill me!" he shouted. He looked around the room. "Whoa that's weird I was just about to be killed, what happened?"

"Sit please," said Gloria. The four of them sat down in chairs. "This is what I can tell you. What you just saw, was your past life. Yes that was you. Believe it or not, the legend Mr. Briefs has told you about you all were apart of that. I can't tell you what you are supposed to do. That is up to you."

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi then Gloria. "So what about Kakarot and Vegeta?" she asked.

"Yeah they were in my dream thingy too," Chi-Chi stated.

"They are as well," Mr. Briefs stated.

"But Krillin was too. It was so damn confusing," Eighteen said rubbing her head.

"Yeah I was almost killed, by them I think. So you're saying we were part of that full ordeal?" said Seventeen.

Gloria nodded. "Stop with the questions that you already know the answers to. Now all you really have to do is get rid of Taurus again. That's all I want. The future will be safe if he is killed and for good. So I am going to go now, I'll see you around," Gloria said before vanishing in front of their eyes.

They looked at Mr. Briefs.

"Dad? Dad, so um yeah are you going to explain? This shit is confusing, so I would love it if you told us all about this craziness. See why did she do that?" Bulma asked.

Mr. Briefs stated. "Remember the story I told you? Well I kind of lift the part were you all were involved. I really don't know what to say. Your mother had better answers. Eighteen and Seventeen your mother too, she would love to tell you why and how? Chi-Chi, Bulma, I suggest you go too," Mr. Briefs stated. "I'll watch Todd."

Chi-Chi looked at Eighteen. "Want to go?" she asked.

Eighteen nodded. "We should. I hate being confused," Eighteen stated.

"Better bring Krillin along as well," Seventeen stated.

Bulma nodded. "See you later Dad," Bulma said waving to her father.

**Palace**

"Prince Vegeta? Kakarot? Wake up,"

Vegeta opened his eyes and sat up. He was on the palace floor. There stood Nappa with a worried face. Vegeta stood up. He looked down at Kakarot who was moving.

Kakarot stood up and looked at Vegeta.

"Nappa we are fine, now go," Vegeta ordered.

Nappa nodded and walked away.

Vegeta looked at Kakarot. "Did you have a weird dream too?" Vegeta asked.

Kakarot nodded. "Was Chi-Chi, and the others in there with funky hair in yours? Mine was real weird my name was Goku," Kakarot stated.

"Your name was Goku in mine too. Chi-Chi was in there too, but you called her Chi something," Vegeta said walking around in a circle.

"Chi-Ma?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta nodded. "That's it. Taurus was there too, so was the peasants. It was the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Vegeta stated.

Kakarot nodded. "What is real funny is that it was exactly like the story Bulma's father told us when we were kids. I mean every single bit," Kakarot stated. "And it felt so real."

Vegeta nodded. "What does it mean? Whatever it was we are going to get to the bottom of it," Vegeta stated.

"How? Vegeta we can't just replay the dream or whatever it was," Kakarot said looking at Vegeta.

"By finding my sister and talking to her and the peasants," Vegeta whispered.

"Oh I see what you mean," Kakarot said.

They headed down the hall.

**Somewhere else**

Eighteen pulled back a purple curtain and let her friends pass.

"What's this all about?" Krillin asked.

"You'll see," Chi-Chi stated.

"You guys are so going to get arrested for kidnapping the princess, I can't believe you," said Launch. Launch has long blue hair and dark blue eyes.

Tien shook his head. Tien in the tallest out of all of them. "Where is Todd?" he asked.

"He's at my father's," Bulma stated. "Now we are going to talk to Eighteen and Seventeen's mom, so no fussing or asking questions till the very end."

They walked up to a woman with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes like Eighteen's. She was in her mid forties. She grabbed a book and sat down on at a table. "Come in and have a seat," she ordered.

They sat down in the seven chairs that were seated right by each other. They looked at her.

"Aurora has your daughter finally cracked?" Launch asked.

Aurora looked at Launch and sighed. "Alright I know what you want to know so no questions I'll give you the whole story," Aurora stated. "But you have to tell me you really want to know because some of the stuff you're not going to like. Chi-Chi this has to do with the truth about your mother. Launch and Tien there will be something I will have to tell you about your son. So if you don't want to hear it leave."

No one moved.

"Tell us everything," Bulma said begging.

"Father never told me about my mother I would love to hear about her, I'm not going anywhere," Chi-Chi stated.

Aurora walked up to the doorway and placed her hands out in front of her. "Thuiys dagu furdity sinthus," Aurora whispered under her breath a door appeared in the doorway. She locked it. She walked back and sat down in front of them.

"How…how…did you do that?" asked Krillin.

"Krillin no asking questions remember," Eighteen said glaring at the short man.

"Go on," Seventeen said looking at his mother.

Aurora smiled and looked over the young men and women. "You've all grown up so much. I just want you to know that this is your destiny you can not run away from it. I know you will wish it wasn't just like I did. I knew that my children were going to be Sinca and Tumaura, I was scared but then became very excited," Aurora stated.

"Who and who?" Krillin asked. Eighteen elbowed him in the side. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I don't want any of you freaking out so no looking at me like I'm crazy for I am not. Chi-Chi, your father never told you about your mother because he thought she was human," Aurora stated.

"She wasn't human?" Chi-Chi questioned.

Aurora nodded. "She wasn't. She was a lady of fire from the ancient planet Fire, she was the princess of it, but moved here to have you. She meet her father and right away knew that this was suppose to be. She had you, but sadly didn't make it through your birth, but that was destiny. Your father raised you, thinking you were half human, but told his people you were a full blooded Saiyan though you were not," Aurora stated. "You are the new princess of Fire, but also the princess of Vegeta-sei. You are lucky that Vegeta is taking over this planet," Aurora stated. "To answer your question Krillin only women rule the ancient planets."

Krillin's jaw hit the floor. "I thought that," he stated.

"I know," Aurora said smiling. She looked at Bulma. "You're mother was the queen of Ice. She brought you here to fulfill your destiny not knowing that Taurus already was looking for you. You're father is a follower, he too is from planet Ice. Listen closely you must not ever let your power control you. You all did in the past and ended up dying before you could reach the full power. Yes you killed Taurus, but not his daughter," Aurora stated.

"Ok we know what all happened. Buruma lost control so I won't. I won't get mad and blow up half of Vegeta-sei because I wasn't chosen. I mean I don't even have these powers yet so no worries," Bulma said flatly.

"It's not that easy. Eighteen will have to stop time once she feels the power building up in her. I can train you all, but it might not be enough. Your powers can consume all of you with one mess up. I don't want to see that. Krillin, Tien, and Launch also have powers, but they are different they can only happen when the time is right. Now about Todd," said Aurora.

"Taurus is after Todd. Todd is the key for Taurus to reach his full power. All Taurus has to do is get a drop of Todd's blood and he will have the power that is unstoppable, but if Todd is killed…or trained to use his own powers and stop Taurus from finding him Taurus will be not unstoppable. I suggest we train Todd, but Todd can turn against us and kill us all without a second thought.

If we do now want Todd to kill us all we must watch him very closely. Yes I know it is hard to believe that a small three-year-old could kill the whole Saiyan race and more, but that is why he is so sick. His powers are trying to consume him. We can easily stop that for some time and train him to stop it from happening again. We must be quick about it though. He can burst in moment, but I'm sure Mr. Briefs is casting the spell to stop that from happening just yet.

I will train all of you. No buts or what ifs. I am and you are going to approve. Launch I know you have to work, but not now. Todd will be watched over I can promise you this. Tien you have doubts, but don't doubt a word I'm saying. The end is near. Not that many years from now one, two, or three years is all this planet has left," Aurora stated. "Now you may speak."

"My baby can't be that strong as you say. He's just a toddler, but I have this feeling that you are telling the truth. So please train Todd," said Launch.

Bulma stood up. "My destiny doesn't have anything to do with Vegeta by any chance, would it?" Bulma asked.

"It does has something to do with him," Aurora stated.

"Great we're all dead," Eighteen mumbled.

"Yeah, I mean I can't even stand that man," Bulma stated frowning.

"You don't mean that," Aurora said standing up. She placed two more chairs in their row. "You wish that though. Bulma you can't keep anything from me. Neither of you can not even Vegeta or Kakarot. Speaking of them, Eighteen get the door," Aurora stated.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Eighteen stood up and went to where the curtain once was, but now there was a door. Eighteen unlocked the door and opened it.

There was Vegeta and Kakarot.

"What are we doing here?" Kakarot asked.

"Uh I don't know," Vegeta answered.

"Come in," Eighteen said walking away from the door.

"Eighteen? We were looking for Chi-Chi, but this wasn't the house we were just at. Do you know what is going on?" Kakarot asked walking in.

Eighteen locked the door. "Take a seat," she offered.

Vegeta and Kakarot sat down in the two open chairs.

"Vegeta, Kakarot nice of you to join us, now we have matters to discuss, anyone want tea?" said Aurora. A tray with tea and cookies floated in the air and went to Aurora.

"Uh no," Vegeta stated looking at Kakarot.

"Don't worry. I'm not a witch," Aurora stated.

They all looked at her.

"Vegeta, how have you been? I see you have questions about the strange dream that you and Kakarot had. That was your past lives. No I'm not crazy. How I'm I reading your mind you ask. Well I can read minds, feel emotions from other people, I also see the future and past.

Kakarot you're thinking about your dream as well. Yes Chi-Ch had those kind of powers you saw. It's very possible. No I'm not going to kill you. No need to be freaked out it is very normal. Well for me. Now that you know what I do, it's time you found out about your future," Aurora said smiling the whole time. She closed her eyes and pulled out some cards.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Eighteen asked.

Aurora opened her eyes and looked at the cards. "I see. Hmm, Vegeta you're a bigger idiot than we thought," Aurora stated.

"I'm no idiot!" Vegeta snapped.

Chi-Chi elbowed her big-mouthed brother in his side. "Shut up and let her talk," Chi-Chi said glaring at him.

"Ah Kakarot, I see it now," Aurora said mostly to herself.

"What? What do you see?" Kakarot asked.

Aurora looked at him. "You. You, doing great things. Things that are almost unbelievable," Aurora.

Kakarot looked at Vegeta and stuck his tongue out at him. "Great things Vegeta, who's the idiot now?" Kakarot said grinning.

"Hmm, Chi-Chi, oh dear. I don't believe my eyes. Oh my stars. Yes very brilliant. Ah ha hmm, you will be at very good use," Aurora stated smiling at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi smiled and looked at Vegeta. "What went wrong with you?" she asked. She started laughing.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Arr, hmm, Bulma, oh that is not good. Bulma say that you won't throw Krillin into a tree," Aurora said looking at Bulma. "The rest is kind of blank for all of you, something is interfering."

Krillin looked at Bulma. "Yeah no throwing me into a tree," he said leaning back in his chair.

Bulma looked at Aurora. "So you don't see me going crazy, right? So I don't have to have anything to do with Vegeta," Bulma said smiling.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. "What are you talking about woman?" Vegeta asked.

"None of your business," Eighteen spat.

Vegeta stood up. "I'm out of here, Chi-Chi, it would be wise for you to get back to the palace, I will not drag your ass there, I'm just saying," Vegeta said leaving.

"I saw that coming," Aurora stated. "Kakarot that answer to your question is simple, you'll kill Taurus, why you ask, well he plans on controlling Vegeta-sei."

Kakarot looked at Aurora. "What did you really see? In the cards? What?" he asked.

Aurora closed her eyes. "Things, that is too complicated to tell you right now," Aurora stated. "So how about that training?" she asked.

They all stood up.

"Good, I knew this day would come," she said smiling. She looked down at her clothes. "Change," she ordered. Her clothes turned into a samurai type of outfit. She smiled. "Much better." She looked at them. "Hmm, I know."

Their clothes turned into sweat pants and tank tops. They were all wearing sweatbands on their head and wristbands.

Eighteen smiled and pulled her hair back. "Let's get this started," she suggested.

They all nodded.

**A few minutes later outside of the village at the training ground Aurora set up.**

They were all sitting down watching Aurora.

"Now you can all kinds of powers. Like me, I can also lift things in the air and change into outfits without getting undressed. I can also cast spells. All of you can do this, well I don't know about you Kakarot, but I do know you can kick ass," Aurora said smiling.

She posed. "Now watch as I freeze these falling leaves," she stated. She stuck her hands out in a fast speed. The leaves that were falling from the apple tree stopped in mid air. Aurora closed her eyes and kicked her legs out and spun in a circle. The leaves blew across the area and landed in a pile. She opened her eyes and smiled.

She lifted her hand in the air and started to spin it in a small circle. She spun it faster and faster. She started to hover into the air like a helicopter. She stopped and landed on the ground.

Chi-Chi stood up. "Do you know what my powers are?" Chi-Chi asked.

Aurora nodded. "What I want you guys to do is fight with your fists and legs for now, your powers will awaken when the time is right, not as powerful as they used to be, but they will develop," Aurora stated.

**Hours later**

Seventeen and Tien sparred in a group. Krillin and Kakarot sparred together. Bulma and Chi-Chi sparred with each other. Eighteen and Launch trained with each other. Aurora watched.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were throwing punches. Bulma did a kick in the air and kicked Chi-Chi in the stomach. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma and tripped Bulma over. Chi-Chi stepped on Bulma keeping her down.

"I like doing this even though we've been doing this for hours," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma growled. "Get your big ass foot off of me," Bulma ordered.

Chi-Chi smiled.

Aurora walked over to the tow of them. "You call that fighter I've seen older ladies kick shit better than you, get off of your little lazy asses and kick some serious shit," Aurora shouted.

Chi-Chi stepped off of Bulma. "What is she trying to do, kill us?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma shrugged.

Chi-Chi looked at the palace and growled. Her hand started on fire.

Bulma's eyes widened. She smiled. "Chi-Chi! You did it! Look! Look at your hand!" Bulma shouted.

Chi-Chi looked at the flame in her hand. "Whoa I didn't even feel that," she stated staring at her hand. The flame started to move up her body. "Holy shit!" she cursed.

Aurora smiled. "Calm down you're angry," she stated.

Chi-Chi sighed and looked at Bulma and smiled. "Watch out!" Chi-Chi said throwing her fist at Bulma.

Bulma dropped to the ground. "Don't you even dare," she stated pointing at Chi-Chi.

"Just look at what little anger does, just imagine hate, revenge, it would be powerful," Aurora stated.

Kakarot stared at Chi-Chi's hand. "Uh you're not going to use that on me, are you?" Kakarot asked.

Chi-Chi shook her head. She looked at Aurora. "Um how do I make it go away?" she asked.

"Relax," Aurora stated.

Chi-Chi took a deep breath. The flame poofed. Chi-Chi smiled. "Oh I so am looking forward for this," she said smirking.

"Chi-Chi your mother was the strongest out of us. Bunny and I were close to her strength, but she had a kind heart that was full of love. I think you'll be just like her," Aurora stated.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Thank you," she said bowing her head.

"That is all for today," Aurora stated. "You may go. Launch, Tien I suggest that you stay at Mr. Briefs for now."

**Caryl Mc: How was that? Did I narrow down the confussion? I hope so, but if I didn't then well then I will in later chapters. Rebecca is the little girl from chapter two, Taurus' daughter. Vegeta is forced to marry her. I'll get to that too. I hope you review this chapter. **

**radames: It's all the story that Mr. Briefs told. The past. Sinca didn't die, the girls left because they...you'll find out in another dream. I hope you review again. Thanks.**

That's it for chapter five! Please review! Please!

**Vegetafanic1 **


	6. Bulma a murderer?

_**The Legend of the Prince and His Onna**_

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Kakarot slowly crept through an alley making their way to Bulma's place. They walked into her place and Bulma locked the door.

"Ok, you can sleep on the couch, there's a chair over there," Bulma stated. "I don't have the best of furniture just to let you know."

Kakarot and Chi-Chi nodded.

"I'm going to speak to someone so if you don't mind I'll be back later tonight, help yourself, there's food in the fridge, do whatever," Bulma said grabbing a dress.

"Who are you going to see?" Chi-Chi asked.

"You guys remember Piccolo, don't you? That's who. He has a place we people gather and talk about things. I'll tell you about it later," Bulma stated. "Bye."

Chi-Chi watched Bulma leave. She looked Kakarot. "So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Are you hungry?" Kakarot asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Let's get something to eat," she stated.

**Bulma's P.O.V**

Bulma walked down the street. She slipped a jacket over her. She stopped and knocked on a door. She looked around to see if no one was around. She opened the door and walked in.

A red light flickered. She walked through a doorway. She stopped. Loud music could be heard. She entered through a doorway covered by a curtain.

"BULMA!" shouted a tall green man with pointy ears. "OVER HERE!"

Bulma smiled and walked over to him. "Hey Piccolo, what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Nothing much," Piccolo answered cleaning a cup. "So what will it be?" he asked.

"Something strong, I really need it tonight," Bulma stated.

Piccolo smiled and pulled out a three bottles of different kind of whiskey. "Which one?" he asked.

Bulma smiled. "Give me George," she stated laughing.

Piccolo poured a red thick liquid in a cup and handed it to Bulma. "Don't drink too much I don't want to carry you home again, oh and Yamcha's looking for you," Piccolo stated.

"You don't say," Bulma said rolling her eyes. She took a drink of the liquid. She made a face like she had swallowed a lemon whole. "Whoa that is strong."

"You came alone tonight, why?" Piccolo asked handing a man a beer.

"Ah I left Chi-Chi at my place," Bulma whispered.

Piccolo flinched. "Chi-Chi? Princess Chi-Chi?" he whispered back.

Bulma nodded.

"What is she doing at your place you could be killed," Piccolo stated.

Bulma took another sip. "Relax Piccolo, no one knows, but Vegeta and Kakarot, oh and our friends," Bulma stated. She giggled. "I should get this more often."

"Bulma you need to do something better with your life," Piccolo said pouring beer into a shot glass and handed it to a young woman.

Bulma smiled. "Oh I am," she stated.

A tall man with brown hair and brown eyes walked over to them. "Do you got my money?" he asked.

Bulma looked at him. "I said I would get it, didn't I?" she said smiling.

"Do you have it?" the man asked.

"I'm getting it. It will be here soon," Bulma stated looking away from him. "Why don't you go and find a bed buddy for tonight, Tyro." She started laughing.

Tyro turned her to face him. "I wanted my money tonight, no money, you'll pay, wasn't that the deal? I should have known not to trust a little slut like you," Tyro spat.

Bulma turned around and glared at him. "Excuse me, hold up, tonight isn't the fifth," she stated.

Piccolo looked at her. "Bulma it is the fifth," he whispered.

Bulma's eyes widened. "Shit," she cursed. She looked at Tyro. "Tyro, hi how ya doing? You see I've been busy lately so, can I give it to you tomorrow?"

Tyro grabbed her by her arms. "Tonight was the dead line," he spat.

"Set her down Tyro," Piccolo said jumping over the bar.

Bulma felt her arms nearly being snapped. 'Why did I have to mess with an Elite's money, oh great,' she thought.

Tyro looked at Piccolo. "She owes me, I want my money," Tyro snapped. "Do you have it Namek?"

Bulma looked at Piccolo with pleading eyes.

Piccolo shook his head. "I don't I give the lute to Burogos, he was not too pleased that you haven't paid him yet," Piccolo stated.

Tyro sat Bulma down and slapped her across the face. "A bed buddy would be nice," he spat.

Bulma sighed, but then tensed up. She looked at Tyro; he was glaring at her. "I'll give you your money damn it, I just don't have it now," Bulma spat.

Tyro slapped her across her face again.

Bulma's cheek had a huge red mark across it. She looked at Tyro. "How can I pay you?" she asked. "I gave you most of my damn furniture, do you want the rest?"

Tyro shook his head. "The rest is crap. I want my money. If I didn't get my money then the deal was I got you or your little friend for the night," Tyro stated.

Bulma looked at Piccolo. "Does Eighteen have the money?" she asked.

"She can't give it to you Bulma, she gave it to Burogos too," Piccolo stated. He looked at Tyro. "She isn't going anywhere with you tonight, I suggest you leave her alone."

Tyro looked at Piccolo then Bulma. He pointed at her. "Watch your back," he stated leaving the bar and heading out the door.

Bulma grabbed her drink and started drinking it like crazy. She hiccuped. She looked at Piccolo and smiled. "That was close, huh?" she asked. She rested her head down. "Piccolo I feel so stupid, let me lay here for a bit."

Piccolo nodded. "Like I said you need to do something better with your life," he repeated.

"Yeah. Yeah, stop acting like you're my mother," Bulma said groaning.

A man with long black hair and black eyes walked up to them. He had a scar on his cheek. He touched Bulma's shoulder. "Want to dance?" he asked.

Bulma turned around. "I guess, but don't get any ideas Yamcha," Bulma said standing up and walking on the dance floor with him.

**Bulma's Place**

Kakarot smiled and kissed Chi-Chi's forehead. "So what do you want to do?" he asked.

Chi-Chi looked up at him. "I have this weird feeling," Chi-Chi stated.

Kakarot frowned. "You're not sick, are you?" he asked resting his hand on her forehead.

"No it's like I have this urge to do something," she stated.

Kakarot looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe run around like crazy, destroy something, kill, I'm not sure," she stated. "It's what she was trying to tell us." She whispered.

Kakarot grabbed her hands. "You would never kill an innocent person, you want to kill Taurus," Kakarot whispered.

"Are you sure? I feel so different," she stated.

Kakarot smiled. "Maybe it was something you ate," he said wrapping his arms and tail around her waist.

Chi-Chi looked at him again and kissed his lips. "Maybe. I wonder where Bulma went? I mean she could have invited us," Chi-Chi said mumbling the last part.

Kakarot looked down at Chi-Chi. "It was for your own good she didn't take you," he stated.

"Why no one would have known it was me," Chi-Chi said resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's not what I meant. She didn't invite us because she didn't want you to see how peasants really are like at nights," he whispered.

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? How are they different?" she asked.

"They make deals that they can't pay back or they sell themselves out," Kakarot stated. "I really shouldn't be telling you this."

"Go on," Chi-Chi said looking him in the face.

"Well guessing in how Bulma's furniture is crappy and worth nothing, that she must have sold her good furniture. And she didn't invite us so that must mean she could be getting into trouble or is making some kind of deal. She could also be killing someone that she was paid to kill or she could be selling drugs," Kakarot stated.

Chi-Chi backed away from him. "Bulma isn't like that. She wouldn't sell drugs she would be killed. The other stuff I don't know about, but killing she wouldn't do," Chi-Chi stated.

"I'm not positive that she does this I'm just saying by the look of her house and how her friends had that hide out and stuff," Kakarot stated.

"How do you know they have a hide out?" Chi-Chi asked.

Kakarot sighed. "Some guards checked it out to see if you where there, I too was checking the place, when I saw a picture of the twins I didn't know who they were, but I felt like I had to hide the picture so I did. Then I saw them down town," Kakarot stated.

"They are like that. But they couldn't kill people for cash," Chi-Chi said mostly to herself.

"Men usually kill people for hire, but women use it in a different way," Kakarot stated.

Chi-Chi's mouth opened. "If Bulma's in trouble we have to help her," Chi-Chi stated.

Kakarot grabbed her by her shoulder. "No you can't. She won't take your help, Chi-Chi. She won't need it. Stay here where you are safe," he said looking her in the eyes.

Chi-Chi sighed and kissed his lips. "Fine, but if she comes back hurt, oh there will be hell to pay," Chi-Chi stated sitting down on Bulma's hard couch.

**Bulma's P.O.V**

Bulma walked up to Piccolo. "I've been dancing for hours, hand me another one of those," she stated.

Piccolo sighed and gave her another, but in a smaller glass.

Bulma sat down and drunk it up as fast as she could. She set down the glass and stood up nearly falling over. "See ya," she said smiling. She headed out the door.

"Be careful!" Piccolo shouted at her. He looked at the bar to men were fighting. "Break it up!"

Bulma exited the bar and headed down the alley. She rested her hand on a side of a building. Bulma hiccuped. She started back down the alley.

A hand rested on her shoulder stopping her from going anywhere. "You didn't give me my money, so I get to have my way with you," whispered a voice.

Bulma rolled her eyes and stumbled trying to turn around. "Back off Tyro," she warned.

He walked up to her. "No cash, no mercy," he stated.

Bulma growled and grabbed a bottle from the nearest trashcan. She hit him with it over the head.

He growled and pushed her on the ground.

Bulma's eyes widened. She stood up and tried running away. He pressed her against the wall.

She spat in his face. "I don't think so," she said kicking him in his lower area.

Tyro bent over and grabbed himself.

Bulma stumbled away.

Tyro stood up and glared at her. He started running after her tackling her to the ground. "You little bitch," he snapped.

Bulma wanted to run away from her life and just curl up into a ball. She closed her eyes. 'It can't end like this,' she thought. Something inside her snapped. She reopened her eyes, but they're ocean blue they were dark and freezing. She growled and moved her hand, throwing Tyro off of her. She glared at him.

Tyro stood up and ran toward her.

Bulma lifted her hand up in front of her. She smiled. An icicle formed in her hand. She looked at it. It was sharp, very sharp. She smirked and looked at Tyro. "Our business is over," she stated throwing the icicle.

The icicle went right through Tyro's chest and heart. Blood oozed out of the wound. He bent over and coughed up a puddle of blood. He glared at Bulma. "Bitch!" he shouted. He fell onto his stomach and his body started twitching.

Bulma started laughing. Another icicle formed into her hand. "You were suppose to die right away," she stated. She threw the other icicle; it went through the right side of his chest. Tyro stopped moving and his eyes were white.

Bulma walked over to Tyro's dead body. She dug into Tyro's pockets and pulled out a load of cash, she smiled and stuffed it in her pockets. She licked her lips. "That was refreshing, better cool down a bit and better acted surprise," she said laughing. She looked at the ground.

Bulma's eyes came back to normal. She looked at Tyro's body and screamed. "Oh Kami!" she shouted. She ran out of the alley. She ran and ran. She ran straight through her house and landed on her bed. She took deep breaths.

"Bulma! Bulma!" shouted Chi-Chi's voice. Chi-Chi ran into Bulma's room. "What's wrong?"

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and started crying. "I killed him, I killed him," she cried. Bulma lifted her hands up that were covered in blood. "I killed him."

Kakarot walked in and sat down by Chi-Chi.

"Who? Who Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma started crying. "Tyro," she answered. "I owed him money and I didn't have it he was trying to get me into his bed, but we were far from his house. Something in me just clicked and I killed him like he was a weak mouse, but the worst part was the feeling," Bulma stated.

"You feel guilty," Chi-Chi said hugging Bulma.

Bulma looked at her. "No I feel great, happy, I want to sing," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi looked at Kakarot then Bulma. "Bulma, he would have killed you so you killed him before he got the chance," Chi-Chi stated.

"That's probably did it. You're right Chi-Chi," Bulma said smiling. "I wouldn't have killed him if I wasn't scared."

Chi-Chi nodded. "Right, no worries then," she said smiling.

Bulma smiled. "Yep no worries," Bulma stated.

**Next day** **(Palace)**

Vegeta and his father walked into the meeting. Vegeta sat down by his father.

"What is this about gentlemen?" King Vegeta asked.

"Well sire, we found the body of Tyro this morning" stated Nappa.

King Vegeta looked at him. "Tyro? Where at did you find his body?" King Vegeta asked.

"In a alley of the north village," Nappa stated.

"North village? Why on Vegeta-sei was he doing there?" King Vegeta asked.

"We don't know sire, but we do believe that it wasn't an elite that killed him," Raditz stated.

Vegeta looked at Raditz. "No low class loser could possibly kill an elite," Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest.

Taurus was becoming interested. "How do you think he was killed?" Taurus asked.

"Well we found two sharp objects in his body," Nappa stated.

"Well the time we found them they were almost melted," Raditz said looking over the members of the meeting.

"What could melt that is so sharp?" King Vegeta asked.

Taurus smirked. "Your highness, I believe icicles could do that damage if they were thrown fast enough and with a lot of strength," Taurus stated.

Vegeta looked at Taurus. 'Icicles?' he thought. He looked at his father. "Where would they have gotten icicles? It's not the season for ice," Vegeta stated.

Taurus looked at Vegeta. "You can make ice, Prince," Taurus stated.

Vegeta growled and rolled his eyes. "Who would throw ice, why not beat him with your own hands," Vegeta snapped.

"Well would a woman stand a chance using her fists against an elite?" Taurus asked.

Everyone looked at Taurus.

"You're saying a woman beat Tyro? Well that's the stupidest thing I ever heard," Vegeta said laughing at the end.

King Vegeta scratched his beard. "I see where you getting with this Taurus, but you said so yourself that there would be no problems," King Vegeta stated.

Vegeta looked at his father. "What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

Taurus looked at the King. "I guess I was wrong sire," Taurus said in shame.

King Vegeta looked at his son. "Find your sister, I do not want her in danger," King Vegeta stated.

Vegeta growled and stood up. He left the room without looking back.

"Excuse me sire, but I need to have a word with my daughter," Taurus stated. He left the room and headed down many halls then stopped.

"What did you find out Father?" Rebecca asked.

"She's in the north village, I want you to find all of them and kill them, I know they're all out there," Taurus stated.

"But you don't know who they are for sure," Rebecca stated.

Taurus looked at his daughter. "Once you find her, kill her, then go after fire, then time," Taurus ordered.

"Fire? You never found out who she was," Rebecca said getting angry.

"Find her!" Taurus shouted.

Rebecca bowed her head and vanished in mid air.

Taurus smirked. "Soon Princess, soon, you can't hide from me forever, you and your little friends will be killed and I will enjoy watching it," Taurus said laughing.

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

He walked out of the palace. He was pissed beyond belief. He took off into the air. If he found Kakarot he would find his sister.

He landed in the market place. 'They were here yesterday,' he thought. He turned around. He headed towards many stands. 'How am I going to find that baka in here,' he thought. He stopped and smirked. There was a Namekian. "Namek!" Vegeta shouted.

The Namekian stopped and turned around. He smirked. "Well if it isn't Prince Vegeta," the Namek said crossing his arms in front of him walking up to Vegeta. "What do you want?"

"Where's my sister? I know she's with the onna," Vegeta stated.

The Namek laughed. "Follow me," he ordered. He started walking down an alley. Vegeta followed. "I'm surprised you remember me Vegeta."

"There aren't that many Nameks here," Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest.

The Namek jumped into the air and landed on a roof. Vegeta followed. "My name's Piccolo, just in case you forgot," he stated.

Vegeta growled. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Piccolo opened a door and walked down stairs. "We don't want people to find your sister, do we?" Piccolo said turning the corner. He walked outside.

Vegeta was getting annoyed. "Hurry up, I don't got all day," Vegeta spat.

Piccolo flew into an open window, Vegeta following him. Vegeta looked at Piccolo as they landed. "Where are we?" Vegeta asked.

Piccolo walked out of a doorway and into a kitchen.

"Piccolo what are you doing here?" Bulma asked. Vegeta followed after. "And with Vegeta?"

Piccolo looked at Bulma. "Where's the princess? He came to see her," said Piccolo.

Bulma frowned then laughed. "Um well, can he stop by later?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at her. "I want to speak to her now," Vegeta demanded.

Bulma stood up and walked over to him. "Listen buddy, I can't say where she's at, because I promised I wouldn't, she should be out here soon," Bulma stated.

Vegeta growled. "Where is she? I know she's not far. Where's Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Hold on," she said walking out of the kitchen. "Your brother is here to see you." She walked back out. "It will be just a moment."

Chi-Chi came running into the kitchen. "What is it Vegeta?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at her. "Father wanted me to find you. I however am not going to take you back to the palace. I will warn you that there is some kind of murder that is crazy and Father wanted me to find you so that you were safe," Vegeta stated.

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other then Vegeta.

"A murder? You don't say? Um who was murdered though, I haven't heard a thing," said Bulma.

"Tyro, an elite, someone over here killed him," Vegeta stated.

Piccolo looked at Bulma. "Yeah I remember that. I was asked stupid questions this morning," Piccolo stated.

"Do they know who did it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No we don't. But Taurus thinks it was a woman," Vegeta said chuckling at the end.

Bulma frowned. "What's wrong with a woman killing him?" she asked.

"It's impossible," Vegeta stated.

Bulma growled.

"Vegeta, why don't you go. Thanks for the warning," Chi-Chi said smiling at her brother.

Vegeta looked at them.

Kakarot walked into the room. "Hey Vegeta," he said sitting down.

"What was that all about yesterday? The crazy witch and shit?" Vegeta asked.

"You wouldn't understand, Vegeta," Bulma spat.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Is that all Vegeta?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at his sister. "I'll be back later," he stated turning to leave.

"Oh joy, we'll throw you a party," said Bulma rolling her eyes.

Vegeta ignored her and left the broken down home.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "It's impossible for a woman to kill," Bulma mocked.

Piccolo looked at her. "You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?" he asked.

Bulma looked at him. "Well….yep sure did, killed the bastard myself," Bulma stated.

"Are you serious?" Piccolo asked uncrossing his arms.

Bulma nodded. "Don't know how I did it though, just happened," she stated.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma then Kakarot. "We should go to Aurora's and train," she suggested.

Bulma and Kakarot nodded.

"You can come too Piccolo," Chi-Chi stated.

"I guess I will," Piccolo mumbled.

They all left Bulma's and headed to Aurora's training ground.

That's it for chapter six! So what did you think? Good or bad? Tell me in a review please!

_**Please Review!**_

**Vegetafanic1**


End file.
